


I won't replace him

by Aeris444



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 15:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444
Summary: I won't be like him





	I won't replace him

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaread. I wanted to write a 100 words drabble but I got carried away so it's a double-drabble ;-)
> 
> No explicit pairing but it was written with these in mind : past Merlin/Arthur, actual Merlin/Gwaine

I won’t be like him. 

I won’t held you tightly as you fell asleep. 

I won’t make you sunday roast. 

I won’t follow you to every photography exhibition in town. 

I won’t watch romcoms.

I won’t take you abroad for romantic getaways. 

I won’t buy you a dog.

I won’t tell you that your shirt is creased before you go to work.

I won’t be jealous of other men looking at you.

I won’t stay at work late, forgetting you are waiting for me at home.

I won’t leave you. 

I’ll be myself. 

I’ll cuddle you in the morning. 

I’ll bake you cakes. 

I’ll go to every jazz club in town with you.

I’ll watch every Doctor Who episodes even if I know them by heart.

I’ll make a pillowfort in the living room and we will spend the weekend there.

I’ll bring home a stray kitten.

I’ll help you crease your shirt even more before removing it.

I’ll held you so close that everybody would know you’re mine and I’m yours.

I’ll be home before you and wait for your return...Naked on the couch.

I’ll be there always.

I won’t replace him. Never.

I’ll just love you. Forever.


End file.
